hol_guidesfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Installation af Windows 7
Download Windows 7 Release Candidate kan testes gratis. Den hentes på Microsofts Windows 7 Side. Der er ingen begrænsning på, hvor mange gange RC'en kan blive hentet, og downloadet vil være tilgængeligt i hvert fald til efter Juli. For at downloade skal man have et Windows Live ID, fx den adresse man bruger til Messenger. Begrænsninger Windows 7 RC vil køre med alle features og uden begrænsninger frem til 1. Marts 2010 - her efter vil styresystemet lukke ned hver anden time. Den 1. Juni 2010 vil RC'en udløbe, og vil ikke kunne benyttes mere. Oprettelse af partion til Windows 7 thumb thumb Hvis man ønsker at køre med Dualboot, er man nødstedt til at oprette en ny partition på sin harddisk. Der er to nemme metoder at gøre dette på: Metode 1 - Vistas egen partitionerings værktøj *Kør åbnes (WindowsTast+R) og der skrives "diskmgmt.msc" - dette åbner diskhåndtering. *Drevet der skal partitioneres højreklikkes og der vælges "Shrink Volume" *Der vælges hvor meget der skal skrympes *Når den er færdig, højrekkikkes der på "Unalocated Space" og trykkes "New Simple Volume" *Denne formateres som NTFS, hurtig formatering kan vælges. *Der kan kigges på billederne til højre, hvis der er tvivl. Nu skulle det nye drev gerne være klar til at installere Windows 7 på. 'Metode 2 - EASEUS Partition Manager ' Den anden metode er ved brug af programmet EASEUS Partition Manager. Programmet er meget ligetil at gå til, og princippet er det samme som med Windows indbyggede tool. Først Shrinkes der, og derefter oprettes der ny partition - guide kan findes her: Brænding af ISO-Filen Den nemmeste måde at installere Windows 7 RC på, er at brænde ISO-filen ud på et DVD-medie. Der findes mange programmer til dette formål: *ImgBurn *CDBurnerXP *Nero(Trial) Boot fra DVD-mediet Efter DVD'en er brændt, skal computeren bootes fra den. Der er flere måder at starte fra DVD'drevet på. *En af dem er at trykke på den knap, der bliver tildelt til "Boot Menu/Select Boot Device" under opstart. Dette er ofte F12 eller F8. *Den anden måde er at gå ind i BIOS (Ofte DEL eller F1 under opstart), og ændre Boot Priority, til at DVD-drevet kommer før Harddisk. Installations processen Det meste forklare sig selv - man får mulighed for at oprette og slette partitioner og angive sprogindstillinger. Opgradering fra Windows 7 Beta Build 7000 Det er muligt at opgradere fra Beta til RC, selvom det ikke er anbefalet. For at gøre dette, skal der ændres en linie i en fil i installationen. Dette gøres således: *Download Windows 7 RC ISO'en. *Pak den ud til en ekstern harddisk eller en anden partition end systemet ligger på. Dette kan gøres med fx WinRAR eller http://www.poweriso.com/download.htmPowerISO. *I Mappen du har extracted ISO'en til, finder du frem til \sources\cversion.ini *Denne fil åbnes i Notepad eller lignende. *Herefter ændres værdien ud for MinClient til fx 7000. *Nu kan setup startes fra mappen, eller man kan også brænde mappen ud på en DVD og installere uden for Windows.